A Little Less Conversation
by CatS81
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to say things via email than face-to-face...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Waking the Dead' or any of its characters, the BBC has that honour – I'm just taking them out to play for a bit.

**Pairing**: Boyd/Grace.

**Content**: Humour, Fluff.

**Rating**: T; for language.

**Spoilers**: S9 - 'Solidarity', 'Conviction', speculative (sort of) for 'Waterloo'.

**A/N**: This idea came to me out of absolutely nowhere (I knew S9 would distract me from 'Ebb & Flow' – apologies!) and is a complete departure from the norm for me in terms of style...so I'd be very interested to see what you all think...I hope it's not too hard to read - this site wouldn't let me format it how I wanted! Anyways, hope you enjoy...

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Thurs, Apr 14 2011 at 09.02am

Subject: Where are you?

Boyd,

I'm getting concerned. You were removed from the Unit three days ago and we've heard nothing from you since – I've tried phoning several times but there's never a reply and/or I get your voicemail. I presume you're at home but Spence drove by your place yesterday and it was in total darkness. Seriously, Boyd, where the hell are you? I know you're pissed off but this radio silence isn't helping anyone.

Give me a ring, will you?

Grace

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Thurs, Apr 14 2011 at 11.37am

Subject: RE: Where are you?

Grace,

I'm fine. Not remotely pissed off. I haven't called because they've taken my phone away – apparently they trust me with that even less than with my warrant card. And you know I don't have a landline, I'm not paying through the nose for it when I'm hardly ever at home. Although I suppose there's some irony in that thinking now. I've got limited access to the Met intranet, enough to send emails although they're more than likely monitoring what I send and receive – I'm sure that applies to you and the rest of the team as well so be very careful what you say. With the exception of Sarah, I don't want the rest of you getting on the wrong side of the brass and suffering the same fate as me.

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Thurs, Apr 14 2011 at 1.15pm

Subject: RE: RE: Where are you?

Unless you've undergone a personality transplant, Boyd, I'm going to assume that you're still seething beneath the veneer of calm you're projecting via the magic of the internet. Don't do anything rash that'll make things worse for yourself or for us, okay? Take some deep breaths, recite Shakespeare, whatever – just don't do anything you'll regret, especially where Sarah's concerned. I'm furious with her too, Boyd, but it feels like this is going to be a long game and you don't want to peak too early. So to speak.

Grace

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Thurs, Apr 14 2011 at 3.16pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Where are you?

Give me some credit. You sound like I'm about to come charging back into the office and baying for her blood. It's been made quite clear to me I could face arrest if I even step foot in the building, at least until the hearing's over. I imagine you'll be called in as a witness, Grace, given that all this seems to have come about because of the incident with you and Murray Stewart. I guess we probably shouldn't talk about that; I don't want you accused of being coerced.

And, by the way, just for the record – I'm fully aware that slow and steady beats peaking too early every time...

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Thurs, Apr 14 2011 at 4.45pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Where are you?

I've already been approached to give evidence (not the right term – you're not on trial, Boyd) at the hearing. You know I'll be honest about what happened, even if they try to twist my words, which is almost inevitable. I agreed with the call you made and nothing that happened as a result of it can be remotely attributed to you. But you're right, we shouldn't be talking about it – I don't think you're being paranoid about them listening.

Have you heard from Sarah?

"And, by the way, just for the record – I'm fully aware that slow and steady beats peaking too early every time..."

Meaning you have vast experience of the latter, then?

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Thurs, Apr 14 2011 at 6.27pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Where are you?

Bloody hell, Grace – I'm surprised the upper echelons haven't kicked you out of the door for spending the working day glued to your email. Does this mean the case Spence was pushing for has gone quiet?

Sarah's sent me various grovelling emails over the past couple of days, saying how much she regrets her actions, how she was wrong about me, etc etc. Frankly I don't give a shit. She can shove it up her arse for all I care. If I was going to leave the Met I'd have wanted it to be on my terms, not someone else's.

"Meaning you have vast experience of the latter, then?"

Are you trying to cheer me up? It's not working, Grace – you're not even remotely funny.

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Thurs, Apr 14 2011 at 8.12pm

Subject: Check the time!

Cheeky bugger – I've been here since 8 this morning and it's past 8pm now. We're rushed off our feet and the atmosphere here isn't exactly conducive to productivity – Sarah's spending all of her time barricaded in your office, Eve's permanently in the lab and Spence is avoiding the bullpen as much as he can. I'm acting the part of go-between, particularly between Sarah and Spence...Honestly, it's worse than dealing with children.

In her defence, I actually think Sarah's genuine in her regret. She's told me repeatedly how guilty she feels, how badly wrong she read you, how much she wishes she hadn't gone running to the DCC...Eventually you're going to have to speak to her, Boyd, at least to hear her out. She really thought you'd acted dangerously with the Murray situation but in retrospect she realises you're just committed to justice. Single-mindedly, even bloody-mindedly sometimes, but always with integrity. I'm sure the hearing will bear that out, even if they block Sarah from appearing.

"Are you trying to cheer me up? It's not working, Grace – you're not even remotely funny."

Hmm. Avoiding the question, Boyd? Have I touched on a sensitive spot there?

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Thurs, Apr 14 2011 at 10.07pm

Subject: RE: Check the time!

It beats kicking your heels at home, Grace, believe me. And there's nothing new about you acting as a go-between, must be a maternal thing...

I told you. She can stick her apology up her arse. Does that woman have no idea what it means to be part of a team? After our experience in the warehouse, I thought I'd make a breakthrough with her but apparently not. It seems even in the midst of all that she'd already gone to the DCC about me. I can't forgive someone who was so quick to stab me in the back – she judged me without bothering to look beneath the surface. I know I'm quick tempered, hot headed, bullish even at times (I'm sure you've called me a prick on more than one occasion behind my back) but I do it all with the right intentions. It's fundamental to me, to my moral universe that justice is served, however that justice comes about.

"Have I touched on a sensitive spot there?"

Sensitive spot? Christ, that's seriously below the belt, Grace. No pun intended.

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Thurs, Apr 14 2011 at 11.48pm

Subject: RE: RE: Check the time!

Maternal thing? Are you calling me mumsy?

That's twice you've referred to Sarah's arse, Boyd – should I be inferring something from it? Something Freudian maybe? I should probably delete that but I just can't be bothered; it's nearly midnight and I'm not sure my brain knows what my fingers are typing anymore. In all seriousness, she is absolutely distraught about what's happened and the part she played – she's come to me several times, desperate to talk, to explain herself...I don't know if she's looking for some kind of forgiveness or absolution in abstentia. But only you can give her what she needs and it sounds like it might be a long time coming. Which I can understand, I just think you need to try and see it from her perspective a bit.

FYI, I've never called you a prick behind your back – I might have _thought _it but you can't persecute someone for their thoughts, you know. Thank God.

"Sensitive spot? Christ, that's seriously below the belt, Grace. No pun intended."

It's only just below the belt, isn't it? At least always in my experience. And you absolutely intended the pun, as did I.

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 1.32am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Check the time!

"Are you calling me mumsy?"

For God's sake, you say one little thing (which, incidentally was meant to be a compliment about how good you are as a peacemaker, which presumably is a skill you acquired over your x years as a mother...) and it immediately gets taken the wrong way. Bloody women. And before you start accusing me of not answering the question, of course that's not what I think of you. Don't put your own (ridiculous) insecurities onto me.

"That's twice you've referred to Sarah's arse, Boyd – should I be inferring something from it? Something Freudian maybe?"

Freudian? Are you bloody kidding me, Grace? That's the one plus about effectively being under house arrest – no Freud, Jung, no bloody psychologists of any denomination whatsoever. For what it's worth, I'm only a man...but she's about twenty years too young for me. I'm not a bloody pervert, contrary to popular belief.

"It's only just below the belt, isn't it? At least always in my experience."

Is that right? Should I take that to mean you've been around the block a few times, then?

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 1.46am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Check the time!

"For what it's worth, I'm only a man...but she's about twenty years too young for me."

Really? And I thought you had a penchant for the younger woman? I only mentioned Freud because your relationship with Sarah feels (or at least, felt) very father-daughter...and if you're fancying your daughter, I'd be a bit remiss as a psychologist not to bring Freud into the discussion, don't you think? Still, it's good to know that's not on the cards...

"Should I take that to mean you've been around the block a few times, then?"

Boyd, I'm almost sixty five. Make of that what you will.

Anyway, I'm knackered – I need to go home and sleep. You need to get to bed too – I bet you haven't been sleeping properly since this all started. And probably not eating properly either; I'm half tempted to bring you round a casserole, I cook a mean one.

Right, lecture over. I'll email you in the morning.

Sleep well,

G

x

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 1.54am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Check the time!

"Still, it's good to know that's not on the cards..."

Were you seriously worried that it was? Please. I lust after much more age-appropriate women these days...

You don't need to mother me, Grace. Takeaways are nutritionally balanced, aren't they? Casserole sounds tempting though...but I'm sure the DCC's spies will stop you if you even come within fifty yards of my house. Still, if you want to try it and risk the consequences...I'm game if you are.

Don't rush into the office in the morning. Make Sarah sweat a bit.

Good night, Grace.

Boyd

x

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**, **Pairing, Content, Rating & Spoilers**: See chapter 1.

**A/N**: So, I took advantage of my son's extra long nap today to get this second part done, instead of doing my housework – naughty girl! ;) Hope you enjoy...

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 8.13am

Subject: Morning

Morning Boyd,

How did you sleep? I was dead to the world until I got a phone call at 7am from the DCC's office telling me to 'report in' by 8.30 for an interview – she's only sent her bloody minions down to speak to each of us individually; Spence is in with them now. I'm guessing we're going to be grilled on what we really think of you, as a boss, as a person...I'll let you know how it goes, inevitable slapped wrist be damned.

Don't take too much pleasure from this but Sarah doesn't look like she's been sleeping – I don't remember the last time I saw someone with a literally grey complexion. I know I said this yesterday but I really think you should give her a chance. She was only doing what she thought was right, Boyd – it was the way she went about it that was, to put it mildly, misguided.

"I lust after much more age-appropriate women these days..."

I see. Is it too early in the day to start psychoanalysing that statement?

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 8.56am

Subject: RE: Morning

Morning Grace,

I'm surprised it's taken them until now to round you lot up for the Spanish Inquisition. Clearly the DCC is slipping. Don't take any risks with what you tell me; I don't want you to lose your job, Grace, in all seriousness – close to retirement or not.

I had a rough night and I don't think the whiskey helped. Think I finally fell asleep at 4 and I feel like shit this morning. Although it makes me feel infinitely better to know that Sarah's suffering – does that make me a sadist?

"I see. Is it too early in the day to start psychoanalysing that statement?"

Far too early. You know me, though, I'd say that at any time of day. Psychoanalysis = bollocks 99.9% of the time...

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 9.19am

Subject: RE: RE: Morning

No surprise to hear you didn't sleep well, you sound like a bear with a sore head. You should lay off the whiskey, Boyd; it really won't do you any good in the long run.

Yes, you're absolutely a sadist. But part of that is just human nature, to take pleasure when someone who's wronged us feels guilty. Sort of a karma thing as well, I think. Again, though, it's not a hugely positive place to be psychologically speaking – the pleasure is only short-lived before the anger and hurt reassert themselves again. And short-term pleasure isn't very fulfilling by its very nature either...

"Psychoanalysis = bollocks 99.9% of the time..."

You know I disagree with you on that score, Boyd, so stop trying to get a rise out of me. I could beat you hands down arguing this point and you know it.

I'm about to go into my interview so I'll be in touch when it's over.

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 9.32am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Morning

Glad to hear I'm human after all, then. I honestly don't feel like it sometimes and especially not this morning. I want her to suffer, Grace, I don't care whether that makes me a total bastard. And speak for yourself about short-term pleasure not being fulfilling...

"You know I disagree with you on that score, Boyd, so stop trying to get a rise out of me. I could beat you hands down arguing this point and you know it."

I wasn't trying to get a rise out of you, merely stating my opinion. We're digressing wildly away from my original statement anyway and I can only assume it's because you know deep down that my arguments are valid.

Hope the interview goes ok. Try not to be too honest, Grace – I'm already knee-deep in the shit as it is...

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 11.33am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Morning

God, I'm so angry I'm actually shaking as I type this. What an absolute bloody joke. I'll email you again when I've calmed down.

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 11.41am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Morning

Watch your blood pressure, Grace. It couldn't have been that bad...

Seriously – you ok?

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.14pm

Subject: Debrief

Alright, so it's two hours and a glass of red later and I'm still seriously pissed off. You remember a few years ago when we got audited by the Home Office and I had to do a psychological assessment of you; how they basically rigged it so that whatever I said they could use it against you? Think that, except worse. At least in that situation everything was kept professional – do you need me to elaborate?

Would it be completely awful to have a second glass, do you think?

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.58pm

Subject: RE: Debrief

Bloody hell, you must be pissed off – you haven't even come back to me about my age-appropriate lust or my complete derision of psychoanalysis. Yes, I need you to elaborate, Grace – what the hell did they say to you?

Have a second and a third glass. Sounds like you need it.

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 3.05pm

Subject: RE: RE: Debrief

Alright...since you asked...They accused me of having a personal bias, Boyd. They asked me repeatedly about the nature of our relationship, apparently on the pretext of trying to establish the team dynamic...and they got more and more irritated when I was deliberately evasive. I know what they were implying and I'm absolutely fuming about it. The situation with Murray and my take on it had nothing to do with our relationship and I resent any notion that you were somehow able to influence me on a personal level. I have absolutely no hesitation about taking a complaint directly to the Chief Constable about this.

Believe me, I had that second and third glass – are you impressed that I'm still compos mentis enough to type?

I haven't forgotten about your age-appropriate lust; I'm officially intrigued. As for the psychoanalysis – forget it, Boyd. We've had this same argument for the past ten years and you'll never convince me. Psychoanalysis is a valid psychological theory, with many years of research to back it up, as well you know...And no, this does not constitute you getting a rise out of me.

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 3.32pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Debrief

Jesus. I take it they didn't have the balls to come out and ask you directly, then? It's all supposition and insinuation with certain members of the brass. You'd be wasting your breath going to the CC – he's been waiting for an excuse to get rid of me for years and he won't believe whatever you tell him. Honestly, Grace, you can't win – if you make a complaint against the DCC's people, you'll be accused of protesting too much and it'll just compound the issue of my alleged coercion of you. This has all been stacked against me from the start and frankly I'm not sure I give a shit anymore.

"Believe me, I had that second and third glass – are you impressed that I'm still compos mentis enough to type?"

Impressed? Yes. Surprised? No. I know you, Grace – you could probably have a whole bottle and still be compos mentis enough to type. Not to mention do other things.

"I haven't forgotten about your age-appropriate lust; I'm officially intrigued"

Good. Intrigue noted.

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 3.59pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Debrief

"I take it they didn't have the balls to come out and ask you directly, then?"

Of course not – they'd have been in breach of the Met's unofficial 'don't ask, don't tell' policy on inter-personal relationships, remember. So, yes, it was all in the insinuation; as an aside, they even implied it was the reason I haven't been retired out of the Unit before now. Give me strength.

"Not to mention do other things."

Care to give me a for instance?

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 4.16pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Debrief

It'd be interesting to know if Eve was subject to the same line of questioning or if they were just relying on the rumour mill as far as you and I are concerned. Don't act surprised, Grace; surely you've heard the gossip about us enough times over the years. It was only a matter of time before they decided it was true and used it as another nail in my coffin. What fuckwits.

"Care to give me a for instance?"

Use your imagination.

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 4.26pm

Subject: Need a new subject...

"What fuckwits."

Bloody hell, you really _have_ given up caring whether they're listening, haven't you? It might be a little harsh, Boyd...I've tried not to pay any attention but I'm well aware of what's been said throughout the past ten years...Is it such a ridiculous idea? I'm more irritated that that was really the only thing they focussed on in my interview, hardly anything was mentioned about the proficiency of your credentials or the way you conduct yourself as head of the Unit. It was wholly unprofessional and insulting to both of us. Hence why I was going to formally complain to the CC. We shouldn't just roll over and take it, Boyd, whatever the outcome of the hearing.

"Use your imagination."

And I thought you only dealt in measured, unambiguous statements of fact? Why should it be any different for me?

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 4.40pm

Subject: RE: Need a new subject...

"Is it such a ridiculous idea?"

Given that we're contemporaries and friends, you mean? People see what they want to see, Grace – maybe we got spotted going out for drinks/dinner on the odd occasion and someone connected the dots...It's not a big deal. I have absolutely no problem with people thinking it but you're right, to use it as a means of personalising what should have been a professional discussion is outrageous. Although to be honest, I'm not sure I can be arsed to kick up a storm about it – whatever either of us says will end up so skewed as to be rendered effectively meaningless. Besides, rolling over and taking it isn't always a bad thing, quite the contrary in certain situations...

"And I thought you only dealt in measured, unambiguous statements of fact? Why should it be any different for me?"

Because you're a woman. And a psychologist. Need I say more? Besides, you're deflecting, Grace – I'm sure your imagination can come up with something...

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 4.58pm

Subject: RE: RE: Need a new subject...

"I have absolutely no problem with people thinking it..."

Really? You surprise me, Boyd. I wouldn't have thought you'd want any unfounded allegations about you doing the rounds – it's not like I'm a twenty five year old supermodel, after all...

"Besides, rolling over and taking it isn't always a bad thing, quite the contrary in certain situations..."

Is that right? I'm far too innocent to know, of course.

"Because you're a woman. And a psychologist."

Well spotted. Glad to see your finely honed observational skills are finally being put to good use. I don't need to use my imagination – I'm fully aware of what I'm capable of doing, slightly inebriated or not. Just wondered what was going through your (warped) mind in that regard, that's all...

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 5.09pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Need a new subject...

"I'm far too innocent to know, of course."

What a ridiculous statement. And I thought psychologists were all about self-awareness and introspection? Innocent, my arse, Grace. Don't make me laugh.

"Just wondered what was going through your (warped) mind in that regard, that's all..."

My mind is not warped. I was merely thinking of your ability to hold a decent conversation/conduct a heated argument/tear me off a strip whilst three sheets to the wind – you can't deny you've got form, Grace. Why? What did you think I meant?

"It's not like I'm a twenty five year old supermodel, after all..."

Twenty five year olds are massively overrated except by other twenty five year olds, teenage boys and old perverts. I don't fit into any of those categories, in case you hadn't noticed. Rewind a few emails, why don't you?

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 5.34pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Need a new subject...

"Why? What did you think I meant?"

The brass aren't the only ones who are good at insinuation, you know. You're a bit of a master at it yourself. You know damn well what you were implying so acting the innocent works about as well for you as it does for me. Aren't we a bit too old to be playing these games?

"Rewind a few emails, why don't you?"

We've sent a lot of emails over the past 24/48 hours, Boyd – you're going to have to be a bit more specific.

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 5.47pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Need a new subject...

"Aren't we a bit too old to be playing these games?"

Speak for yourself, Grace. Besides, it's worked for us for the better part of a decade, hasn't it?

"We've sent a lot of emails over the past 24/48 hours, Boyd – you're going to have to be a bit more specific."

Jesus, Grace, do I really need to spell it out? Seriously?

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd .

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 5.57pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Need a new subject...

"Besides, it's worked for us for the better part of a decade, hasn't it?"

Has it? Aren't you just a little bit tired of it after all this time? You know I really don't think this is something we should be discussing over email, so much could get misconstrued – shall we leave it until we can meet?

"Jesus, Grace, do I really need to spell it out? Seriously?"

Yes, Boyd. Most definitely. But see my paragraph above.

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 6.06pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Need a new subject...

Grace, sometimes it's easier to say things via email than face to face – why do you think this has never come up properly before?

Age-appropriate lust – do you need me to say more or are you finally catching my drift? Christ, Grace, and I thought you were supposed to be clever.

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 6.21pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Need a new subject...

Ironically, you're still not saying it, you know – whatever 'it' is...

"Christ, Grace, and I thought you were supposed to be clever."

When it comes to reading you and your intentions, Boyd, I'm anything but and you know it.

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 6.27pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Need a new subject...

Oh, for God's sake – you drive me crazy, Grace, you always have. In every possible way imaginable. Clear enough or would you like me to describe it in intimate detail?

Boyd

x

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 7.53pm

Subject: ? ?

Grace...?

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**, **Pairing, Content, Rating & Spoilers**: See chapter 1.

**A/N**: Firstly, apologies for taking a while to get this written – I was away last week and got nothing done so now I'm trying desperately to catch up! Also, now that 'Waterloo' has aired (sob!) it's clear that this fic doesn't really fit so I guess I should re-brand it as AU. Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading!

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 10.03pm

Subject: ...

Ok, so it's more than 2 hours later and I've heard nothing from you – I've totally blown this, haven't I? Please, Grace...just drop me a line; whatever you've got to say, I can deal with but when you stop talking, I get worried. I've told you that before and I mean it.

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 11.23pm

Subject: RE: ...

What did you expect, Boyd? You drop this huge bomb on me completely out of the blue and think I'll respond within five minutes? Almost 10 years we've been skirting around this and it takes you until we can't talk face to face before you'll be honest with me. I'm not sure that constitutes a solid foundation for anything.

Grace

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 11.29pm

Subject: RE: RE: ...

Are you angry with me, then? Bloody hell, Grace, you know how crap I am with this sort of thing – I don't exactly have a glowing track record when it comes to relationships and the like. Should I not have said anything? Delete it from your inbox if you like and we can fall back into our shroud of denial. It's unlikely we'll ever work together again so it's not as if you need to worry about it being awkward in the office.

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 11.40pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: ...

Shroud of denial? Coming from you? And of course we'll work together again, don't be so bloody fatalistic – you know damn well that in all likelihood the hearing will find in your favour. I know a lot of people at the Met are against you, Boyd, but you've also got a lot of support, and the fact is that you did nothing wrong.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic (defence mechanism, perhaps?) – I don't want to argue. I don't want to delete your email. I don't want to pretend you didn't say anything. I'm just...floored by where it's all come from and why you haven't said anything before, that's all.

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 11.47pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: ...

"I'm just...floored by where it's all come from and why you haven't said anything before, that's all."

Are you joking? You really had no idea? Grace, we've spent years perfecting the art of flirtation, haven't we, or was it all one-sided on my part? As to why I've never said anything before...there just never seemed to be a right time – we've both got complicated histories and bloody demanding jobs. Plus I've never really had the time to sit and think properly about what I want, and suddenly all I have are time and thoughts. Does that make sense?

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 11.54pm

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: ...

Of course it wasn't all one-sided. I just...I thought it was purely circumstantial – I've been the only woman about your age in the team since the beginning...plus you're not my boss...and we're very different in terms of personality. That gives a lot of scope for back-and-forth. I just didn't think I was your type, Boyd. Honestly – can you blame me?

"Plus I've never really had the time to sit and think properly about what I want, and suddenly all I have are time and thoughts. Does that make sense?"

It does. I just wish you'd waited until we can meet before launching into something so dramatic over e-mail.

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 12.01am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: ...

"I just didn't think I was your type, Boyd. Honestly – can you blame me?"

I'm trying desperately hard not to groan my frustration into my coffee cup here. At the risk of sounding like a walking cliché – Intelligent isn't my type? Witty isn't my type? Attractive isn't my type? Jesus Christ, Grace, wise up.

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 12.11am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: ...

There are many facets to attractiveness, Boyd. We're like chalk and cheese in terms of our natures, although I'm not necessarily saying that's a bad thing when it comes to complementary compatibility. It's...Well, it's the rest of it that surprises me, frankly, the other aspects of attraction. I really had no idea you saw me in those terms.

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 12.25am

Subject: ?

In terms of _what_? Are we talking about physical/sexual attraction here? Please, Grace, it's late and I'm a man – you've got to keep it simple for me.

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 12.32am

Subject: RE: ?

Yes, Boyd, that's what I'm talking about. Neither of which I thought were particularly applicable in our situation. That's the kind of attraction that was obvious between you and Sarah Levin, or between you and Greta Simpson, or I'm assuming between you and Jess Worrall. I was serious when I said before that you have a penchant for younger women. I've got nearly five years on you. I'm a grandmother. I'm about the furthest from stereotypically attractive as you can get and I haven't felt even remotely sexy in years. Does that shed some light on my scepticism?

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 12.41am

Subject: RE: RE: ?

"I've got nearly five years on you. I'm a grandmother."

Both completely irrelevant points as far as I'm concerned.

"I'm about the furthest from stereotypically attractive as you can get and I haven't felt even remotely sexy in years."

At the risk of repeating myself, stereotypical attractiveness is irrelevant, Grace – it's all in the eye of the beholder, isn't it? Look, the bottom line is that I find you attractive, in every sense of the word, alright? And I can only think of one way to convince you of my sincerity, something that isn't entirely practical via email...

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 12.57am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: ?

What would that be, then? Is this another occasion where I need to use my imagination? Oh, seriously, Boyd – how much whiskey have you drunk tonight?

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 1.03am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: ?

Because I could only say these things to you if I was drunk? For Christ's sake, Grace, what do you take me for? I'm absolutely stone-cold sober and I know exactly what it is that I'm saying. Stop bloody deflecting/projecting/transferring (delete pointless psychological term as appropriate) and just accept it. And by the way, would it kill you to let me know if this is at all reciprocated?

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 1.17am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: ?

So, what exactly are you saying, then? That you'd like to take me to bed for...what? Meaningless casual sex? Mutually convenient sex? Or are we actually talking (and I use the term loosely) about real feelings here?

My God, Boyd, when I sent you that email...was it really only yesterday?...to check you were alright, I never imagined for one moment that we'd end up discussing this. How is it that neither of us has ever had the guts to bring it up on one of those countless occasions over the years when we could have done?

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 1.26am

Subject: For fuck's sake!

Any kind of sex suits me. But in my experience it's always more fulfilling when there are feelings involved and there's absolutely no question about feelings where we're concerned, is there? Or have I read you completely wrongly over the years? For fuck's sake, Grace, I'm actually getting pretty pissed off here – of course it wouldn't just be some tawdry shag, how could you even ask that?

"How is it that neither of us has ever had the guts to bring it up on one of those countless occasions over the years when we could have done?"

Because there was always a reason not to – ex-wives, deceased husbands, missing sons...the list is endless. Not to mention the fact that I don't think either of us wanted to jeopardise our professional relationship. Well, I've got to the point where I'm thinking...fuck the consequences, it's now or never and I don't want to carry on for the next ten years like we have been for the past ten.

You still haven't addressed my point about reciprocation.

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 1.33am

Subject: RE: For fuck's sake!

Boyd, I agree with you wholeheartedly – sex is always infinitely better when it means something beyond the physical. Of course I didn't honestly think you were talking about a 'tawdry shag' (as you so delicately put it), it's just...it's always been so bloody complicated between us, hasn't it? Over the years we've taken one step towards each other followed by two steps away and I can't help wondering if we're somewhat doomed to perpetually repeat the cycle. I don't want to carry on like that either but you've got to admit, it's kind of become a holding pattern for us. And sex could add a whole new layer of complexity, not necessarily for the better.

As for reciprocation...do you really have to ask? There's no question, Boyd. But equally...I finally feel like we've healed after a couple of pretty shaky years and I don't want to do anything to jeopardise that. You're my friend. See my comment about sex above.

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 1.40am

Subject: RE: RE: For fuck's sake!

"And sex could add a whole new layer of complexity, not necessarily for the better."

Or it could absolutely be for the better. Come on, Grace, how many times over the years have you wondered what it would be like? Jesus, I've lost track of the number of days I got home from the office and headed straight for a cold shower.

I don't want to screw anything up either but equally...what's life without a little risk now and again? I don't mean to make light of this; I'm fully aware that if it goes wrong it could cost us our friendship but, Grace...don't you think we'd be fucking idiots not to try?

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 1.48am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: For fuck's sake!

Of course I've wondered what it would be like. But...to say it's been a long time for me would be a gross understatement, Boyd, and that makes me feel...vulnerable, I suppose, despite being old enough to know better. When you add that to my uncertainty about whether a relationship between us would actually work in the long-term...Oh God, I don't know what I'm saying, really. I think I need to go home and get to bed.

G

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 1.52am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: For fuck's sake!

"I think I need to go home and get to bed."

Don't you dare wimp out on me. Make yourself a coffee, use matchsticks on your eyelids, I don't care but we're going to keep at this until we've sorted it, alright?

Do you really think I'm immune from the same vulnerability? The last person I slept with was Sarah (Levin, don't start with the Sarah Cavendish crap again) and that was years ago. And arguably it wasn't the wisest thing I've ever done in my life. So if you think that I'm out every weekend shagging my way around London, you're wildly off the mark, Grace. It doesn't matter to me whether your most recent partner was within the last year or the last decade or the last _two_ decades – it's that old adage about riding a bike, isn't it? And yes, I'm aware that that isn't the best metaphor and no, I'm most certainly not calling you a bike.

You know, what? Consequences be damned – just get in your car and get over here. Right now. I need to see you, Grace. I need to show you just how fucking serious I am.

Boyd

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.03am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: For fuck's sake!

Despite what I said before about being face to face, Peter, I don't think it's a good idea – aside from your career being at stake, I think we both know what would happen if I turned up at your place just at the moment. Rushing headlong into bed together before we've worked out whether we're on the same page is just a recipe for disaster in my experience. I wasn't exaggerating when I said it's been a long time for me and I think I need to come to terms with all of this before I can go there physically. Not to mention emotionally. Does that all make sense?

G

x

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.09am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: For fuck's sake!

Christ, you're a tease. All this talk of sex is raising my blood pressure, Grace, as well as my frustration level. It's not a foregone conclusion that I'd lose the ability to control myself if you were to come over, you know. Jesus, I've done it for the last ten years, haven't I? My balls are such a permanent shade of blue that I'm used to it by now. Seriously, though; I don't want to pressure you. We can take it at whatever speed you like. I just want to see you, Grace.

Boyd

x

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.13am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: For fuck's sake!

Blue balls, Boyd? How is it that even in the midst of discussing something so serious and potentially life-changing you still have the power to make me laugh? I'm not trying to be a tease – God, even the notion sounds ridiculous to me – I just need to be sure that it wouldn't be a mistake. Lay it on the line for me, Boyd – what exactly is it that you want?

x

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.19am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: For fuck's sake!

In a word? You. Physically, sexually, emotionally and in any other bloody touchy-feely word sort of a way. For God's sake, you're not actually going to make me use the 'L' word, are you?

x

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.23am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: For fuck's sake!

And what 'L' word would that be, then?

x

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.27am

Subject:

Oh, Grace, you can be such a bloody obtuse pain in the arse when you want to be – you know damn well what I mean. Come over, why don't you?

x

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.34am

Subject: RE:

I'm exhausted, Boyd. If I do come over it's going to be for talking and sleep, alright? 'L' word or no 'L' word.

x

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.40am

Subject: RE: RE:

Fine. I'm knackered too so we can leave the sex until the morning. I'm joking, of course, before you go off on one.

Get in the car, Grace.

x

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.46am

Subject: RE: RE: RE:

I don't know...I've always been partial to that particular method of being woken up. Keep using the 'L' word, Boyd, and you never know your luck. I just need to get my stuff together and I'll get going.

x

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.49am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE:

Oh, really? I'll store that useful piece of information away for future reference, then. Come on, Grace – twenty minutes and I'm locking the front door.

x

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.53am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE:

Alright, alright. Twenty minutes and I'm all yours.

xx

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd<p>

To: Dr Grace Foley

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 2.58am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE:

I'll hold you to that. Hopefully for the rest of your life.

xx

_Det. Supt. Peter Boyd_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>From: Dr Grace Foley<p>

To: Det. Supt. Peter Boyd

Date: Fri, Apr 15 2011 at 3.05am

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE:

Needless to say, Boyd...I'm counting on it.

xx

_Dr Grace Foley, Ph.D., BA (hons.)_

_Behavioural Profiler_

_Cold Case Unit_

_8-10 Glenthorne Rd._

_London W6 0LP_

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
